The present invention relates to a light measuring apparatus of a single lens reflex camera in which the light measurement distribution in an object scene may be varied.
Such light measuring apparatus has been known that only one light receiving means is provided at an upper part of exit face of a pentagonal roof prism and the light beam penetrating through the upper part of the exit face and one penetrating through the both left and right end parts of the exit face are measured by the light receiving means.
For example, the specification of German Patent Publication No. 1,772,708 published Mar. 25, 1971 shows such an apparatus that only one light receiving means is provided facing an upper part of an exit face of a pentagonal prism to measure the light beam passing through the upper part of the exit face by the light receiving means, at the same time, the light beam passing through the both left and right end parts of the exit face is measured by guiding the light beam passing through the both left and right end parts of the exit face to a reflective plane.